The powers that be
by Blackstar1979
Summary: A dark lord turned human seeks her equal mate The Undertaker The Lord of Darkness. Will she succeed in turning her legend into fact? Or will she find that the tale is just that a piece of fiction? Kung Fu The Legend Continues meets the WWE in a Crossovea
1. Chapter 1

The Powers that Be

BY ADESA FORD AKA Marksluv3

Disclaimer: These Guys and Gals are playing in my mental sandbox right now but they do not belong to me. I will let them free when I am done I promise.

Characters:

Xia Tan - Dragons Daughter (KFTLC)

Peter Caine - Son of Shoalin Master (KFTLC)

Phoenix (KFTLC) Dennis person he want to be like Feng-Huan

Kwai Chang Caine (Caine)- father of Peter / Shoalin Master (KFTLC)

Karen Simms & her husband Kermit Griffin (KFTLC)

Undertaker - (Mark) Lord of darkness (WWE)

Kane (Glenn) Lord of fire (WWE)

A few others

Peter Caine walks to his and his father's new home in Glenview Florida. "Pop where are you?"

Caine walks to his son and cuffs his cheek lightly pointing to him as he speaks "Do not call me Pop"

"Ok lesson learned." Peter rambles on "You won't believe it the Undertaker is moving up the street. I heard that Kane is not moving far from him."

Caine was now confused he did not plan to move anywhere especially near an Undertaker. Caine lifts an eyebrow "an undertaker is moving in to this place you are anxious, why?"

"NO dad The Undertaker, the American badass oh never mind" Peter is now less excited about sharing this information with his father. He jogs over to the window watching the movers' move Mark's stuff in. It had been a long time since he and Mark had seen each other.

Caine watches Peter stare at the house down the road. "Peter, is he a suspect"

"Huh?"

"You are staking… him… out" Caine says with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Nah I'm snooping. He 's cool well at least he is on TV. I knew him before he did the wrestling thing"

Peter turned at his father's quickly indrawn breath. "You are saying that this man who is to help lay the dead in their final resting place is famous. Why dose such morbid an idea appear fashionable to you Peter?"

"He's not an undertaker he is The Undertaker he's a wrestler The Undertaker is his ring name." Caine stays silent Peter turns back to watching the move.

"He fights for money how you can praise an icon of something you arrest people for daily. Is not what he performs illegal?"

"Dad he is with a company he not like Marie and the underground fighters we busted. It is more of a sport like boxing and the main boss don't threaten his wrestler's family's lives when their ready or their contract is up they can leave… Hey you want some breakfast I'm buying?"

"I would be honored to dine with you my son. We shall chit…chat about this undertaker of yours"

"I can't believe you never heard of him I mean there is so much you seemed to have learned since your last journey."

Caine shrugs they leave the house Peter slides his 6'3 tall frame into his Dodge Stealth, Caine rounds the vehicle and enters. Fastening his seat belt he pulls the strap outward and lets it snap back onto his shoulder. He watches his son start the car and they drive off, with Peter explaining the WWF turning into the WWE and why and all he knew about The Undertaker. Caine is only half listening he has sensed an evil in the area. And he doubts it is this Undertaker of which Peter speaks. He glances out the window everything seemed at peace. But when one was a Shoalin Priest most of what seemed normal was not as it seemed.

A tall lean blonde woman watches father and son leave their new location. She starts walking toward the Callaway house. Glenn is helping the movers. The woman knows him but wonders… dose he see her she must stay hidden. A young Chinese male walks to her side. "Which is my charge?"

The woman smiles. "You will know when you are needed. Ninja vanish" said the woman as she closed her hand quickly, and before a word escape his lips the young man was gone in a cloud of fiery smoke. He was Ninja the Phoenix her fathers present to her he would do anything she asked of him, absolutely anything. She smiles at the thought.

She approached the seven foot, tall long haired man "Hello Kane" she said trying not to hiss his name it was not his fault. The name was business but still-- it was the priest's name. She had to know was he the big red Machine Lord of Fire. She wanted the Lord of Darkness. With him they could rule this miserable bleeding cesspool of a planet. Was he who he seemed? Or would she have the misfortune of finding out the hard way that she could not trust legend?

Kane looks down to look the woman in the eye. When he looks down his eyes do not meet hers they meet her breast tucked inside a tight black silk shirt. Blushing he shifts his gaze to hers. Her eyes seem to glow an auburn color.

Xia smiles at Kane's blush." I do hope you remember me Glenn it's me Xia. "

Glenn instantly bent down to her 5'8 and kiss her right on the mouth they shared a sweet but hungry kiss. "I want you to meet someone he is your true follower " Xia turns around and says in a voice too low for Glenn to hear "Appear" the young Chinese man from before reappeared near the Caine house and walked around to where his goddess stood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. **

**Part 2**

"Hello" he said in his native language of Mandarin. He then sticks out his hand.

Glenn, being the nice guy he is, shakes the young man's hand. At contact, Glenn feels a flame flow from the young man to him -- not enough to burn, but enough for Glenn to notice. The young man averts his eyes. "What is your name?" Glenn asks the kid in Mandarin. The young man looks him in the eye. Glenn steps back at what he thinks he sees. When he looks into the young man's eyes, he sees fire where the young man's iris should be. Then, the image quickly changes to reveal brown eyes.

"I am Dennis Phoenix", Phoenix says in English. "You are the Lord of Fire." It was a comment, not a question.

"I have been called many things, kid", Kane says, going for the cryptic mood they have slipped into. "I hear you are one of my followers. You want an autograph or something?"

"I wish to present you with a gift and ask a favor of you. If you wish payment what I can give you will suit your need."

This kid was creepy even for Kane. Illusions are not something he believes in it was there or it was not and if it was there this kid's eyes glowed with the image of fire. Sara walked into the house. Dennis tried to follow her Kane stepped into his path. "She's taken" Kane says with force and protection in his tone. "Kid I think you should leave now I'll be at the bar about seven we will talk."

The Phoenix would not fight such a force. Myth or not Kane's brute strength would hurt like hell. "Fair enough I shall go. How rude, of me to wish to talk to your lady my deepest apologies"

The kid runs off Xia whispers "Vanish" friary smoke quickly engulf Phoenix and he disappears. "You told my friend you'd be at the bar here in town right."

"Yeah, uh Xia answer me this question did Dennis just disappear?"

"No dear, he used an illusion smoke to hide him turning into one of the yards. Xia was proud of her lie Kane believed her. "I did not know you were with Mark's wife?"

"I'm not; I just thought it better that, that kid not go messing with Sara. She's been kind of mean to everyone lately even Mark but he loves her and don't see it. Heck Sara's liable to scare the hell out that kid."

Xia thinks to herself "I don't think so." She says "Well I'll let you get back to your manual labors I'll be at the Bar save me a drink?"

"You bet" Kane says as he lifts a sofa all by himself and carries it into the house. Now he knew Xia from somewhere but could not for the life of him remember where he remembered he liked her, but not a lot about her. "Thump Crash" he bumped the inner frame and almost knocked himself out. Sara insisted on this damn house "double doors are both supposed to be held open when movers are moving stuff in. not only one door half open. Sara" Glenn wailed. The sofa had bounced off the top frame of the one door and the other door had and opened come back and slapped Glenn upside his head,

Sara comes out the sitting room it is located to the left of the atrium where Kane is standing and the sofa is in between the door and the hall that leads down to the living room. "What the hell do you do want? Get this damn thing in the house now." she yells. Sara walks over to where Glenn had accidentally knocked the sofa into the door frame she looks at the doorframe it has a dent it from the sofa. "Look what you did to my new doorframe. Damn. Look what you did to my door."

Glenn turns around and glanced at the point where she is pointing to. The steel door is slightly dented that sight and Sara's hollering did not make Glenn's head feel any better. "You're gonna pay for this get the sofa in and you get the hell out and stay out."

Glenn had come to help and now Sara was putting him out he did not live here and Mark was on the road. If he stayed one more moment, he would not be responsible for his actions. And Mark would be pissed only seeing his wife's side of things. "The hell with you woman I'm leaving. You get this damn thing. Bye." Glenn stormed out the house got in his red custom-built Jaguar Convertible and sped off. In doing so Kane nearly side swiped Peter's car as they pasted each other. Peter swung outward to give the faster car its room.

"Wow, Pop I mean dad: that was Kane" Peter says excitedly as he turns into their driveway.

"Peter, are you feeling alright?" a concerned look crossing Caine's face as he reaches over to lay his hand on Peter's cheek. Peter flinches and says he is fine he then waits for his father to remove his hand and exit the car. As Kwai Chang Caine gets out the car Peter puts the stealth in reverse and backs down the driveway he whips a U-turn and goes in the direction that Kane had gone.

Caine watches his son speed down the street when Peter is out of sight Caine enters his and Peter's new home. Though Peter promised the food at the restaurant was Veggie as Peter put it. Caine only drank water and ate the bread that came with the meal. None of the food looked like what it was supposed to be. Caine heard a loud crash and then another he followed the sound and it lead him to Undertaker's house Sara was kicking the sofa into the living room.

"I don't need you Glenn. I will get this thing all by myself I hate this". She gives the heavy sofa another kick it budges but not far. "Damn you" she tries to push the sofa that did nothing. She turns around to push the sofa with her back and legs and nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of Kwai Chang Caine standing in the door way. "AHH who the hell are you"

"I am Caine I will help you."

"Look Kainite Glenn or Kane is not here"

"You are troubled?" the priest says lifting an eyebrow

Sara flies off the handle and screams "I am what? Get out of here? I'll call the cops on your crazy ass."

Caine noting that this woman is very conflicted raises his hands and steps away from the door .now standing on the bottom step He says "I will leave but if you should need to talk I am here to listen" Caine bows to Sara and walks back to his home.

Sara pushes at the sofa again this time it moves faster than she expects and flies down the three steps and lands in the living room. Sara flips over the sofa and lands on her butt. She rises off the floor and lifts her hands in victory over the stubborn piece of furniture.


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

Xia observes this and knocks on the open door she has tied her long blonde hair back and looks like a normal person that has went out for a jog.. She has even snatched a jogging suit for her cover she needs to get close to this woman if her plan is to work.

"Hey girlie need some help or are you all done."

"What do you want I'm kind of busy? ' Sara looks up at the woman as they make eye contact for some unexplained reason Sara found herself saying "sure we can get this place cleaned up."

Xia had used her powers given to her by her father he would be so proud she had learn to control some humans thought with a look. Before she perfected this craft she had set many people on fire from the inside out. "Oops" she would say until that damn priest Caine tracked her down for beating up and killing those young men in that damn bar. They were strong minded and she had, had enough of not getting them to do what she wanted. "I aim to please sugar my goodness I have not even properly introduced myself I'm Xia and you are?"

"Sara. Xia can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I am an open book"

"You know who I am, don't you?"

"Yes, we just went over that hon. you are Sara."

"What do you do when not helping perfect strangers move?"

Xia knew where this was going. "Actually I own a major computer company. I'm on vacation. Anymore Q&A or are we going to get this stuff put away?"

"Sure thanks" Sara smiled this lady had no clue who she was she liked that idea. It had become irritating for people to know her on sight or want something from her all the time. They clean up and put things away by 4: pm they have everything set up how Sara wants it.

"Hey Sara you wanna go get something to drink later." Xia asks

"Sure how about I go get cleaned up and you meet me at Hotel Norton's Bar & Grill I heard it is nice." As Xia left Sara remembered where she heard about the place Glenn had told her about it.

Peter follows Glenn to a near by hotel Glenn sits in the bar of the hotel throwing back Beer after beer. Peter walks up and sits three down from Glenn one of his heroes. Now that Peter had Shoalin powers he felt the turmoil within Glenn. Not sure what to say to such an icon he said the most normal thing he could think to say. Maybe it was the cop in him instead of the Shoalin. "I hope your not driving Kane"

"Nah, I'm staying here tonight and tomorrow night and maybe the night after that. But when all is said and done it ain't home. It ain't even where I'm supposed to be. She got one more time to yell at me and I'm gonna do to her what her mama didn't. I'm gonna beat her ass, and if Mark has a problem fine by me. Well there is a plus I guess I'm meeting this chick. I can't forget that I know her from my past; I like her but I have no idea who she is or was.

As Peter listened He suddenly went on alert. Looking around he saw no one. "Just because you can't see them don't mean their not watching"

Glenn straightened on his stool. "You think she is here already?" Glenn's cell phone chirps. He looks at the screen. "Shit, Herald give me another it's her" the bar tender hands Glenn another beer he drains the glass and answers the Phone. "Yeah what is it now"

"Glenn I'm sorry for this afternoon" Sara did not know what came over her she had just been screaming at people here lately. Shit she had even screamed at some old Kane fan. "I don't know what got me so ticked. You can come back over here if you'd like. I 'm sorry I put you out."

"I left because I have respect for my brother and his wife and you just happen to be her. As far as me coming back, go think of something else to get mad at me about cause you're on you own tonight. .If I come there like this it ain't gonna be nothing pretty." He pushes end and tucks the phone back in his pocket.

Glen looks over and says to Peter. "That woman always knows how to get under my skin... but today she pushed me past that point. ya know? What's your name anyway kid?"

Peter forgot his name one of the biggest icons of wrestling wanted to know his name and he'd forgotten it. Then it came to him just in time "Uh Pete, Peter Caine. Yeah I know what you mean in my line of work most people don't handle it as well as you did."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a cop"

Across town Xia and Phoenix sit in her huge castle-like estate its tall pillars at the front entrance. On the door front there is a pair of dragon claws on both sides of the double doors. The claws meet at the handles. Inside the manor hangs long Chinese scrolls from ceiling to floor with the stories of her infamous father Tan the warlord. She summons her servant. "Appear "says Xia as she sits in her lavish overstuffed chair in the middle of her large living room.

Phoenix appers next to Xia' he bows at the waist to her. His eyes never leaving hers "Is she my charge yet or are we waiting for the L D (Lord of Darkness) to return?" asked Phoenix.

"She will block you. She is very resistant to people she does not know and when I merged with her chi to watch our lord through her eyes weeks ago it must have made her a little more unpleasant than usual even to our Lord" Xia smiles "added bonus for our side."

"I will take her as my charge." Xia looks doubtful. "You doubt my skill but I have this. " Phoenix pulls from his pocket a tiny perfume bottle. "The Ancient's Love elixir that he helped young Caine trapped you with in…"

Xia opens her hands in the shadow on the wall she lifts Phoenix off the ground in classic choke slam form. "You are not to mention the priest's name or talk about his son. Are we clear?"

To Xia's housekeeper Phoenix would look like he was floating in mid-air by the throat. Phoenix had forgotten about the Dragon's daughter's telepathic power he struggled for breath as he responded. "Yes… I… understand" Xia did not release him right away. "You can't do this here people will see"

"How sweet of you to worry" Xia purrs as she lets her arm fall, dropping him on the floor. Phoenix quickly stands pulling at his collar wiping his neck where the shadow of Xia's hand was choking him.

With a wave of her hand Xia has changed her clothes she now wears all black her hair is done for a night of fun. She turns to Phoenix "Do not fail me or you will never see this earth again. Now go and prepare yourself. Ninja vanish" Phoenix disappears in a ball of fire that quickly grows to his center. There is only smoke where he once stood.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you all are enjoying the story

Sara has a new friend what will come of such a great friendship ?

Part 4

Kwai Chang Caine Peter's father sits in full lotus position in the non furnished living room of his new home. Usually Caine could meditate anywhere but his meeting with the lady this afternoon was disturbing he could sense her internal turmoil. He rose having not being able too continue to do nothing he goes to the garden on the side if the house. This was one of his son Peter's selling points. Caine hummed and fussed with the plants.

Next door, Sara walked out of her house ready to go to the bar. She was going to have a drink with her new oblivious friend. She smiled at the thought. She looked up and saw Kwai Chang Caine in his garden. His long grayish hair tied back a few long darker strands slipping into his face as he worked. "I might as well apologize to the old guy he is a fan." Sara softly says to no one in particular. .She walks over to him a wave of heat cursed through her as she approaches. "Hey are you a retard?" The man did not turn around. "Where the hell did that question come from I came to say I'm sorry." Sara says to herself. Now utterly confused Sara turns and runs back toward her house. Something was up. She looked back and the old man had gone just that quickly. Getting into the house Sara leans against the front door. She opens the door to head to the bar and is face to face with Xia. "Hi girlie I thought we were meetin at the bar-n-grill" Sara asked still a little baffled by her own behavior here lately.

Xia gestures toward a long black limo "I thought we could ride instead of drive I heard the drinks are very strong. Well shall we?"

"Wait a minute I need to do something before we go" Sara stalks down the long walkway with Xia behind her Sara turns onto the Caine's walkway and slowly walks up to the door and knocks. The old man comes out and stands in front of her. Suddenly she is pushed to the side and she witnesses Xia and the man having a silent contest. Xia is glaring at him he is merely looking at her a small smirk on his face.

"Priest" Xia hisses

Kwai Chang Caine raises an eyebrow "You have returned."

"Of course you did not think I would stay away did you? Have you met my new friend Sara?" Xia points in Sara's direction. "Sara if I were you I wouldn't let this priest near me, he is abusive to women and gets his son to arrest them after he is done with his fun.

The Priest stopped smiling at Xia's comment and said "That is not true you where murdering those men. Feeding on the community" His expression changed into someone that looked like a force to almost be feared. Xia had found his buttons and pushed. She purposely attacked his honor. Sara stepped away from the two. The older man stood inches from Xia She snarled something. "I will not fight you we are bound by your father." Xia moves close and tries to slap the old man within seconds he caught her hand. "Your anger is misplaced" He said as he let her go.

Finished with Caine for now Xia turns her back on him and stalks away. Sara not sure what just went on follows her friend. They hop in to the limo and Xia gives the name of the bar.  
"Ex of yours" Sara Inquires

"Kwai Chang Caine has never had that pleasure and will never have it." Xia shed a tear and made her voice shake. "He killed my father." Xia looked away from Sara and gazed into the window's refection to see the look on her friend's face. Satisfied with what she saw. Xia goes for another character slam on Kwai Chang Caine. "Stay away from him he is cunning and plays his priest role to the hilt but he is a murderer."

"Now that you've found him can't you have him arrested?" Sara asks feeling sorry for her very hurt new friend.

Xia was having trouble keeping up her grief stricken expression. Yes Caine had killed her father but she could still visit him his existence on this planet was over but his Chi still ran though her strong from Tortures. He'd even given her, her own Phoenix Ninja. Dennis wanted power after Caine took his and now he had it. He'd did right to sacrifice his loyalty to her father Tan. "I tried to get him arrested before but his son Peter is such a charmer that he got Kwai Chang Caine off. I am just a woman with a business I can't fight the law when the bad guy is related to the law. They all live by a code."

Now angry Sara puts her hand on Xia's shoulder "I swear He won't get away with taking your loved one away. I'm not going to wait and let the universe get him. When I'm done there won't be a snake charmer in Texas that will be able to get him off. Code or no code no one has the right ta kill someone in cold blood and get away wit it.

"What are you going to do?" Xia asks sounding frail. The sound of her own voice so weak and pitiful was making her sick. She would not have to use Dennis after all. This girl was gonna get her self killed. And the priest was going down a win, win situation. In Xia's book.

"I'm gonna provoke him and then knock him silly. You know anything that would make him come after me?" Sara needed some excitement of her own. Real adrenaline nothing practiced nothing rehearsed just her and the fates. Defending the weak Sara wanted to do this for two reasons. One her image would overpower her husbands image in the news. Two she had not battled in along time and it was do time she started. She did not even feel bad for the fact her opponent was old he looked able to take care of himself. She was from Texas he was an outsider Chinaman she was taking him down for Texas.

Xia saw the gleam in her friend's eye and answered. "He is very protective of his cop son. So there is no way you could make him come after you. You can't do anything to a cop you'll get into trouble. It's hopeless he followed me I just moved here I think he stalking me." Xia says putting a touch of fright in her voice.

Sara was only half listening. Xia had to be helped and Sara was going to come to her rescue. If stuff got too hot for her to handle she'd call Mark. Chicago show or no Chicago show he'd come. She'd have to share the part about being a hero then. No she would not rely on Mark. Let him play on the big wrestling screen she'd gain her fame and keep it without having to do a repeat performance.

They soon pulled into the Bar's main parking line straight in front of the door. to the Hotel Babylon. Sara lead the way as Xia followed smiling "this was going to be a synch." Xia thought to herself. Dennis appeared to Xia near the door she sniffed him as if he were a flower. You have too on much on I'm attracted to you."

"With all the power you have in your body fight your erg. I want that woman she would be a lovely trophy an early birth day present. ."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Inside at the bar Glen rises "It's been nice talking to you but I gotta go kid."

"Ok I'll see you some other time." Peter said he looked at his watch it was going on 8:00 pm. He looked past Kane and saw his father slowly make his way into the Bar. Kwai Chang never casually went to bars, not since his old partner Mary Margaret left him. Peter could not fault the woman Kwai went in search of his dead wife and Peter's partner Mary Margaret Skalaney said when Kwai Chang Caine returned from his search empty-handed. _"So you're back now, I'm married and your back. Sorry Caine"_ Peter rose and went to his father's side. "Anything wrong Dad."

Caine looks his son in the eye. Caine slowly in his halting way whispers "Peter… do… you not… remember…. the…. daughter…. of… Tan."

"Yeah, Xia Why? What you think you saw her?" Caine gives his usual "duh" look when Peter has stated the obvious.

"Oh right or you wouldn't have brought her up, so where is she?"

Caine shrugs "I-do-not-know I believe she is coming here to meet your new friend"

"Xia and Kane I thought his descriptions were a little off. I guess they were supposed to meet up here."

Caine raises an eyebrow "KANE" Peter spells "dad"

"AH. Peter this Kane is in danger. Xia will harm him she is with a young woman that lives at your Undertaker's house."

"His name is really Mark Dad just call him Mark" Peter smiles. His father said some things that really didn't sound appropriate."

Caine shrugs "As you wish."

Peter watched Glenn leave the bar. "Well he just stood her up. She won't be happy but he'll be safe for now. Or not"

Kwai Chang Caine followed Peter's line of sight Xia, Kane and Sara came in the bar. Caine rushed toward the door to meet the younger looking Chinese man that followed. Peter had not recognized him but Caine would never forget young Dennis The Phoenix.

Caine blocked the young man's path looking slightly above his head. He would not make eye contact.

"Afraid to look into the eyes of the dragon old man" Dennis hissed

"You must leave you do not belong here." Caine says waving a hand towards the door.

"I belong anywhere I wish to be Priest. I am the living legend of Feng-Huan. Now if you'll excuse me I have a job to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

It was rainy and muggy when Mark got off the much hated plane. But he was going home that was all that mattered. It was late he stopped at a hotel bar seated himself in the back. A little waitress took his order of a beer and a sandwich. A tall blond woman approaches his table. "Hello Mark"

"Do I know you?" Mark says taking off his sunglasses .She looked familiar but he could not place where from.

"I'm Xia .we used to live very near each other." Xia smiled he had no idea where this going. "I'm here with your brother Glenn. I was just wondering if you'd like to join us."

Mark agreed. Since she was with Glenn and he's wanted to talk to Glenn about how the move went. He still could not place where she'd been in the past. As they move toward Glenn's table Mark smiles at the fact that Sara is there. Xia and Mark sits down at Glenn's table Xia scooting her chair very, close to Glenn. Mark sat down next a now seated Sara. She smiles at him and kisses him as a welcome back. The waitress delivers Mark's drink and the drinks for the others at the table.

Caine continues to stand in front of Dennis. "You are going to have to move sometime priest." Caine raised his hands to once again wipe out the fire within Dennis. As he did so Dennis smiled and set Caine's sleeve on fire. Caine quickly put on the flame. Dennis smiles satisfied for now with his work. "You see priest you can no longer take from me what is mine. I have Tan to thank for that." With that said before Caine gets the astonished look off his face to speak Dennis disappeared. Caine waved the lingering smoke away with a swipe of his hand .this was going to be difficult though he had defeated Tan and killed him a dead man was still able to give Dennis his powers. He saw Dennis appear at the table with Mark and the others.

"Hey guys hey big man. Mind if I tag along Dennis says scooting a chair up next to Xia and Sara" Dennis says looking at Glenn.

Glen watches the kid squeeze his small frame in between Sara and Xia. He just shakes his head. "So Mark I didn't get to watch your match what brings you back so soon?"

"We got a show not far from here. How was the move?" Mark asks drinking his beer. Xia looks away from him and stares at Glenn. Dennis jumps to his feet and goes to the jukebox. Pops in the correct amount of change and starts dancing. His plan was going according to plan he'd seen the look Sara and every other breathing woman in the bar gave him. He dances back to the table. "Hey you chicks want to dance?"

Xia gets up pulling Sara with her. "Lets go girlie. I haven't heard this song in ages" Xia felt Sara's resistance but overcame it as she used her mind to control Sara's thoughts.

As the girls went to the dance floor Mark intently watched Dennis dance with his wife. He'd had enough of that Mark got to his feet. Glenn got up as well "Mark he's not like that, weird but harmless." Glenn says trying to lighten his brother's raising fury.

Three songs went past and the three had not come back to the table. Mark went to his wife tugged on her shirt and whispered that they should leave for home, promising her something much more fun than dancing. Sara ignored him and kept dancing. This pissed Mark off he stormed out frustrated.

Peter sat at the bar he had not seen Mark since the orphanage except on TV when he had time. As he gets up the nerve to go say hi, Mark gets up and walks toward his wife he then leaves in a big huff. Peter was not going to say a word until he saw who Mark's wife was dancing with, there in front of Mark's wife danced his old friend Dennis. Dennis was attracting a lot of women. Kwai Chang Caine walked back to his son and told him that Dennis had his powers back. "That's strange He must have acquired more then his powers, he got women all over him. You don't think he found a way to somehow duplicate Losi's love potion do you?"

"I-do-not-know-but-we must find out" Caine says watching Dennis.

Glenn got to his feet. He had seen how Sara ignored Mark. He also noticed how Xia had left Sara and Phoenix dancing together. He walks slowly over to them and grabs Sara by the arm. "Don't you think you've had enough?" He growled in her ear.

Sara tries to twist out of Kane's grasp. "Don't you think you should mind you own damn business" she growled back. Sara says anger lighting her tone at Kane's interference. "Where's Mark? You need to be schooled in how to treat family Kaney Boy".

Dennis steps in front of Kane. "Yeah Kaney boy go back over there and have a seat or you can go home I'll take her home." Dennis said smiling.

Seeing Kane move towards Sara, Peter got to his feet patting his father on the shoulder saying "this may be it stay here." Caine nods. Peter got closer as Kane took a swing at Dennis, Dennis ducked the shot and pushed Sara in the way. Sara hit the ground faster than a boxer throwing a fight. Peter rushed forward and helped Sara up.

"You're so fucking dead." She screamed at Kane as she pushed Peter away from her. "He was just playing around damn it leave to you the big red retard to spoil my fun. Where the hell is Mark I'm going home?"

"Mark left ten minutes ago after you ignored the hell out of him" Kane said angry still glaring at Dennis.

Dennis moved closer smiling. "You still want to hit people?" Kane stepped closer saying he would knock that smile right off Dennis's face. "Look into the eyes of the dragon feel the fire that burns within me."

Peter out of pure desperation lunged at Kane knocking him out of the way just as a fire ball appeared where Kane had been standing. As they watch the fire ball fade away Dennis grabs Sara and disappears.

Kane and Peter jump to their feet looking around. "What the hell, who the hell, where the hell is Sara?" Kane said. He'd thought he'd saw something strange about that kid. But this was way above strange verging on out and out weird. "I want answers and I want answers now I can't go back to that damn house with out his damn wife. He'll shred this place and me too" Xia was furious Dennis had revealed some of his power to Kane she knew there would be questions.

As if on queue Kane grabs Xia by the arm and turns her around. "You had better start talking. He's your friend so what his story?" Kane growls.

Xia lifts an eyebrow.. Xia smiled at Kane "you growled at me. Step back cop this is not your fight" Peter moved closer Kwai Chang Caine moves closer as well. Xia wrenches out of Kane's powerful grip and floats him across the room with her mind she then drops him unceremoniously on a couple sitting at a table in the back. "Don't growl at me I'm a lady." Kane got to his feet after fighting the table cloth that engulfed him when the table he landed on gave way crashing to the floor.

Kwai Chang moves to Kane "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm pissed" Kane stalks to Xia and takes a swing at her No woman alive could do that twice no matter how she did it. Xia lifted him off the ground this time by the throat. Peter tackled her making her drop Kane on the ground.

"You will pay All of you will pay the price for disrespecting me." With that said she vanished.

Kane stormed out of the bar Peter and Kwai Chang on his heels. "Show yourself" Kane Screams. "XIA!"

Xia appears in front of Kane he grabs at her. "No you don't" she moves out of his reach. Kane runs towards her she quickly moves out of his way. His momentum carries him into the wall head first. Kane gets to his feet looking for Xia. She was gone. Kane, Peter and Kwai all leave the bar's parking lot looking for the now missing Sara and her little weird friend Phoenix.

Across town in his new basement Mark shadow boxes. Sara totally ignored him tonight, which pissed him off. She still hadn't come home. His moves get faster more, power and rage is put behind the each punch. Another shadow appears on the wall. Mark stops and stares at the shadow it is fighting in some kind of martial arts style. Mark looks around and there in his basement stands Xia. What the hell? How'd you get in here?"

Xia slowly saunters closer to her Lord of Darkness. "Does it matter I'm here now." Xia slowly drags her fingernail down Mark's torso. He stops her hand. She withdraws her hand from his grip.

"I think you should go."

"You're putting me out that's not fair" She purrs as she lifts Mark with her mind he hovers by the neck of his tee-shirt, she floats him across the room and drops him on the floor. Mark jumps to his feet.

"Lady I think you should leave" he grabs for her arm she disappears.

Xia appears at the old apothecary's house in Sloan City. She quickly grabs some of his love potion and flashes back in front of Mark's house. "He's playing hard to get, I like It." she says running her hand down the length of her body instantly changing her outfit to a black very clingy cat suit with the symbol of the red dragon claw spiraling down around her very small waist. She sticks her finger to the small neck of the bottle of love potion, puts it to her neck and at other parts. "I will have my Lord of Darkness."

She knocks on the door this time. Inside Mark walks to the door. His movements a little sluggish he opens the door. Standing before him is Xia. The hairs at his nape rise. For some reason he couldn't close the door. He stands there staring at her. She walks into the house he backs up, puts his hands out to touch her. She smiles at his actions. Mark had no idea what was going on, for some reason he found himself very attracted to this strange woman. "You wanna…" Mark barely heard himself ask this woman into his home.

"Yes my Lord I want to do anything you want." Xia breathes into his ear sending a shudder through her Lord of darknesses's body. His eyes roll to the back of his head showing her the whites when he focuses on her she shivers. "Let's join our powers and are bodies My Lord. He picks her up and stops, he then carries her into his bedroom."

Next door in the Caine house Glenn paces the floor fighting the urge to destroy something. Sara was, God only knew where. His first date in a while turned out to be a hyped up nutcase. This was not how he saw his night. Peter watched Glenn pace the floor. Kwai Chang had gone to his sleeping quarters.

Inside Kwai Chang's room he tried to meditate. Xia Tan was not here for Glenn. She would have stayed she was not home he had seen to that as they raced by her home he did not sense her life force there. He tried to pick up on where she was,. She very was near. This troubled him. He had no idea why she would seek out this group. As Kwai Chang sat in full lotus position at the end of his pallet a vision assaults his mind _Xia standing over Mark._ Kwai knew at once where Xia was now. She was with Mark at his home.

Out in the sitting room Glenn looks out the window Peter calls Kermit, "Hi Karen where is Kermit?"

"Hold on a minute Peter" Karen Simms gives the phone to her husband Kermit. "What's wrong Peter?"

"Kermit I need your help there is something about to go down, here. Xia has resurfaced and so has The Phoenix. Don't ask me how he got his powers back but it can't be good. They are working together.

"The evil has combined their powers. Are they after you and Caine? Their not good losers you know."

"That's the thing they didn't come here to fight us. They are tangling in a new venue sort of speak. Xia made a date with a pro-wrestler, Dennis has taken another pro-wrestler's wife. The only link between them is that they are both pro-wrestlers."

"Which pro-wrestlers?"

"I know Mark from the orphanage his ring name is The Undertaker, but before you say that I'm the link, the other guy is his half brother his name is Glenn his ring name is Kane, I just met him today in person. So I can't be the link. Though pop and I being here probably doesn't help things we are not the link.".

"Ok kid, you have the storyline on these two guys? Maybe Xia and Phoenix needs a reality check."

Peter thought about that. "Well I can send you what I have of the storyline. Hold on" Peter grabbed a rather large leather-bound photo album. He scanned a few pages into his laptop and set up an email. He sent it to Kermit's private email. "Thanks Kermit" Peter hangs up.

In Sloan City, Kermit types on his favorite instrument his computer. He pulls up Peter's email and reads it. "What's the problem" Karen says coming up behind Kermit looping her arms around his neck reading over his shoulder.

Kermit turns to look his wife in the eyes he takes off his trademark green sunglasses. "Well, if Xia has somehow disillusioned herself into believing that these guys have the powers proclaimed on this hot sheet, then my guess is she is trying to make her union with a Lord of destruction. This guy Kane has fire and this guy has slightly more power. I think this Undertaker guy is in for a rude awakening when Xia finds out that he is a somewhat normal guy"

"Somewhat, normal." Karen raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah I mean this guy is hyped in away that he is covering something Pro- wrestlers are actors but some things that I've found don't add up, I'm going down to take in some sun and visit with Peter and Caine."

Karen hated when Kermit got with those two nothing "normal" ever came of it. Every since Karen had married Kermit their lives had been as close to normal as she could ever wish. Though she liked Peter and his father, she thought it was finally over when Caine had left in search of his wife. Things had calmed down until a third Shadow assassin tried to make up for the failed attempts on the author that seemed to write them into being. Once again Caine returned and he, Peter and her husband defeated the third and final Shadow assassin. Caine and Peter left after Marry Margaret told Caine that she was now married. "You know I can stop you from going"

Kermit put his sunglasses back on as he packed his overnight bag. He stops and walks to his wife touching her stern face. "You couldn't stop me, when I worked for you and you can't now. I'll be back after this is done." Kermit runs a hand over his holster and then un-straps his desert eagle from under his computer desk.

Back in Glenview, Florida in the Caine house Kwai Chang emerges from his sleeping quarters. Peter"

"Yeah pop."

Kwai lightly slaps Peter across the face. "Do not call me pop"

"Sorry Dad" Peter says rubbing his cheek.

"Your friend is in danger Xia is near or with him now."

Glenn laughs "Mark can take her he's quicker than me."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Over in the Callaway household Xia and Mark lay in Mark's lavish king-sized bed naked after their wild spell induced lovemaking. Xia smiles as she runs her finger down Mark's torso. He sleeps soundly small snores escape him. As Xia lies on her lord of Darkness she wonders if sex would be enough to keep him.

"Who am I kidding sex is enough to keep any man."

She also wondered when he'd appoint her a high title. "Xia high queen of darkness has a good sound to it." She mumbles as she drifts off to sleep.

Hours later Xia wishes to discuss her title so she whispers in Mark's ear. "My lord you must awaken and give me my place in your kingdom." \

Mark opens one eye at the sound of an unfamiliar voice and nearly breaks himself in half trying to get out of the bed and snatch the covers along with him. He then realizes that not only is he nekkid but so is she. "What the fuck? Who the fuck, let you in here?" _If it was Glenn I'll skin him alive_. Mark thought to himself.

"It was you my lord."

"Lady I don't know what your story is but I think you had better leave before I get angry."

"As you wish my lord when shall I return for my tittle?"

" Stop saying that?"

Stop saying what my lor…"

"THAT"

"What does your highness wish to be called?"

"Mark, Now look if you don't leave right now I'm not gonna be your anything because, I'll call the cops on your ass. Now GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Until we meet again" Xia disappeared

After taking a shower Mark rode his favorite bike. He had to find Sara she either did not come home or maybe she saw the woman. That thought sent a chill up his spine. He'd had some weird fans but none of them had blatantly told him they would return. She was with Glenn so he couldn't tell Glenn what happen but he needed to talk to someone. She was not normal a flash of her lifting him off the ground without touching him entered his already stressed mind.

"That crazy power bitch" He yelled as he continued to ride down the almost deserted road.

Mean while across the city Sara sits in a tin chair her hands manacled in front of her, her body imprisoned, by chain and wire to the chair.

Dennis comes into her line of sight. He strokes her face she flinches. "Ah do not fear my sweet charge we will be happy after we are married."

Sara could hold her tongue no longer. "Are you nuts? I don't want to marry your ass for one, I'm already married. Now let me go and I won't kick your little short ass."

Dennis was livid. "Now you look here, if you don't do as I say I will make breathing a very uncomfortable chore for you."

"You and what army Short stuff". Sara regretted her challenging words. He was a man of his words no sooner had the words left her lips he punched her the chest with his fist knocking the wind out of her. Pain still coursed through Sara's body for minutes after the blow..

Dennis leaned in to the single light that shown down on her in the room. "Tsk.. tisk ..tisk…My dear what ever made you say such a thing.? Now we had a good time last night so what's the problem?"

"You can't be that stupid. Dancing dose not ever include running off on your husband."

"You paid no him attention he left the bar with my qu…. My female friend Xia"

"Xia, naw, she is real she no back stabber. Let me loose and I'll prove it to you.."

A thought popped into his head. "My dear I will show you ." he leaves the room. Sara pulls at her confines. It huirts like a sonofabitch. She stops when the weird little man returns. "My dear I said I would show and I will. Do you not have security cameras in your master suit?"

"We have cameras on every side of the house Mark's fan are nuts."

Dennis sits near her on a wooden crate he flips open her laptop and starts asking her questions about her home that only her and others that inhibited it would know.. Seeing the tearful expression return to her once angry eyes made Phoenix smile on the inside. He popped Mark's famous code for everything she had told him that someone would guess it and now this sick little man had. The screen flickered and then an onslought of images flooded Sara's progressively tearful gaze. The tears were soon replaced with anger. Dennis closed the laptop. .I hate that I had to show that but it had to be done.

"You dam right he won't get away with this that's for damn sure. Let me go I have some ass to kick." Sara patiently waited for Dennis to release her. He disappeared once more when he returned Sara found herself oddly attracted to this man. he kissed her and she found herself kissing him back as if he were her life line she craved more of him. He withdrew from the kiss. "Oh please don't leave me?" Sara says breathlessly and flushed from the mind-blowing kiss.

Dennis had to work quickly he had to make her fall in love with him Tan had perfected the Ancients love potion. With one annoying side affect her chi would grow weaker the stronger her love for him grew so Dennis decided he would draw on her until he used her to death. Her color had already started to drain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

Kermit arrived in Glenview that night he found Peter's house quickly with his onboard computer's GPS system. "Now to check on my nephew Kermit had found out that was that Matthew Caine was his biological father it was hard for him and he still had trouble taking in the full meaning of his father number 1 still being alive and then the belief that the man that raised him was had no blood ties to him. The way he was treated as a child molded him into the mercenary he was and at heart still is. Having Kwai for a brother was a surreal experience all in itself. Having Peter as a nephew just explained the reason he felt an instant protectiveness the minute he met Peter at Blasdell's house. Blasdell was Peter's foster father. Peter and Kwai had both believed the other had passed on.

As he drove up to Kwai and Peter's home he pinched the bridge of his nose the fates never left these two guys alone. When Peter gave up being a cop for being a priest Kermit lost it a little he was glad the kid didn't listen to him and stay while Kwai walked out of his life again Peter was a great cop he got the job done. Kermit hated to admit it but Peter would probably be dead if he had of stayed a, police officer while Kwai left town. When Kwai was away Peter did things risky things that sometimes got him hurt. The week Peter left the force Kermit kept it too himself but Blasdell's killer surfaced Kermit hunted the man down it was Striker a fellow old time mercenary. Peter was good but no amount of drop kicking and heating up guns would have saved him from Striker.

Kermit stood at their door and as usual he didn't have to knock Peter opened the door as he was raising him arm. "Come on in Kermit"

"Thanks kid" As Kermit enters the house Glenn rises to meet him. "The names Kermit and you are?"

"Glenn"

Getting right to work he shakes Kwai Chang's hand and moves through the house toward the nearest DSL portal setting up his pick up and go office. The office consisted of a laptop with a portable printer. Glenn walked up behind Kermit without looking a rather large gun was pointed in Glenn's face. "Back it up I have a problem with people sneaking up on me it's not polite and it can get you killed." Glenn was not afraid of this man but he walked back to the sofa and took a seat.

Peter walks into the room "so Kermit you got anything I may have missed."

"Right now I need info that's not on this computer. Glenn some how I think you would know what I need to know."

"I'm no psychic, man just spit it out." Glenn's tone was rough.

"Mark is in fact your half brother Yes or no?"

"Yes but what dose that has to do with this Xia bitch"

Kermit typed something into his document.' Has Mark ever did anything that was not in the script any unexplained phenomena."

"What do you mean?"

"Any electrical mishaps, a stunt fail but he pull it off."

Glenn was getting edgy wondering what this line of questioning had to do with getting his brother back. "Yes"

"Care to enlighten us? Or shall we continue this stale mate? I'm here to help you find your brother and nail Xia to the wall. Right now all I have on him is storyline & hyped up comments by fans I am trying to figure if any of this crap is the genuine article"

Kwai Chang reenters the room he sits in lotus position on a pallid on the floor over looking his garden

"Oh you mean have I ever seen him spit fire light up a room without the use of the props lift someone without touching them summon electric charge and strike it at someone. Or do you mean seeing him almost lose himself to that power. Sorry buddy but he gave that creepy shit up it began to cause him too much pain. Now he just goes along with storyline and since computers are so advanced now, he doesn't have to summon his own powers."

"The powers are not his." Kwai Chang cut in he sighs "The power you describe he was born with it.?"

"NO "Glen was now on the defensive he didn't want this to turn into some damn witch hunt.

Kermit just kept typing. "Do you contain any of the powers you just told us about?"

"Yeah I posses the power of fire want to see?." Glenn's eyes were now filled with anger how could he be so damn gullible he should do this alone it was his brother he had to leave

Kwai gets up and stands near Glenn "you possess the power of the flame"

Glenn's whole body glows with an ere red light in an inhuman voice that sounds more like a thunderous storm than a seven foot man he says "I am the lord of fire"

Kermit's eyes never leaving his computer "it's getting a little stuffy in here tell me you guys have central air."

"Central Air" Caine leans his head to one side with a bewildered look on his face.

Glenn runs from the house straight through the wall he leaves a ring of fire on the wall Kwai Chang Caine quickly uses his power to put the fire out as if it were a candle instead of a seven foot body print of fire on the wall.

Peter was in aw "Wow Kane can really do that"

Both Kermit and Kwai Chang Caine look at Peter as if he has a few screws loose. "What I'm a fan I didn't believe he could do now I know he can."

"If his brother is as powerful as Glenn describes then Peter your Undertaker is in grave danger. Xia will feed on his power she may have already. "

"We got to find Glenn he can't run around like that he's dangerous to himself and to this community"

Mark was riding toward his house when he was cut off suddenly by two vehicles a large green corvette then a smaller blue sports car. Now he was pissed he just moved here so he didn't know anyone on this block but it was supposed to be a good neighborhood. "Good neighborhood my ass these boys gonna learn so respect tonight."

Kermit and Peter went in search for Glenn Kermit swung out of Peter's drive way nearly clipping a biker. "Shit" He looks in his review mirror and Peter nearly dose the same thing. Kermit chirps Peter on his cell "Pete this ain't follow the leader slow down we almost committed vehicular homicide." With that said Kermit drives down the street.

Peter noticed the biker "Holy Shit its Mark" he chirped back to Kermit to pull over.

Mark gets off his big black skull covered Titan bike with one sweeping motion. He stalks to Peter's car. "What's your problem boy you lost your damn mind. You ever try something like that again and I'll kick your ass. I'm debating on whether I still should. Mark grabs Peter out of the car and slings him to the ground about to kick the living shit out of him. Peter defends himself but doesn't launch an attack..

Kermit gets out of his car Mark advances on him leaving Peter to lay on the ground and catch his breath.. . "You started this shit I'm in a real foul mood right now boy my advice to you is get back into yo sprite can and just drive away..

"I don't think so" Kermit went to pull his desert eagle Mark grabs the gun and slings it to the street with one hand while holding Kermit up by his neck in perfect choke slam formation with the other hand.

"I don't like you, I don't respect you and I sure as hell don't fear you. But you will respect me." Mark through Kermit over his large green Kermitmobile . Kermit lands in a heap on the curb.

Peter sees Kermit getting to his feet armed once again Peter gets off the ground r and runs for Mark. "Don't shoot Please Kermit this is Mark Glenn's brother."

Mark turns around just in time to get taken to ground by a flying Peter. Kermit drops his gun to his side picks up the one that Mark through in the street and put them both in his car. Peter jumps up and off of Mark who is dazed. Suddenly Mark jumps to his feet from a laying position. "What the hell is going on here? How do you know my brother?"

"Mark just calm down I don't know if you'll remember me but, it's me Peter Caine from Pine Ridge Orphanage…."Peter rambles on introducing Kermit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope I have not lost any of you. **

**Part 9**

**Mark's head starts to hurt he closes his eyes the visions start. Mark was suddenly 14 years old again. **

_Peter Caine from Pine Ridge Orphanage, Peter Caine from Pine Ridge Orphanage, Peter Caine from Pine Ridge Orphanage. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Father Help MEEEEEEE" The voices of other boys laughing at the new kid. _

"_Not my problem" Mark thought to himself. Luke Luster a kid that had been in 17 foster homes was punching the kid in his sleep until Peter woke up._

_Mark just watched "Please I do not wish to fight you"_

"_Then this is gonna be easier than I thought." Luke pulls Peter off the top bunk by the flimsy pajamas and slams him on the wooden floor. "Come on fuzzy you know you want to. Young Peter was nearly bald. Mark had heard that the kid had ended up in the orphanage after he had lost his father in a temple fire. _

_Luke soon tired of kicking Peter and started more teasing. Luke was tall and Peter was of average height for a 12 year old boy. He just laid there on the floor even after Luke snuck back to, his room. Mark was reading a book he puts the book down and gets up to see if the kid is alright. Luke didn't see him Mark was good at blending in with his environment under the bottom bunk there was shadows to hide in. Mark did not fear Luke he thought of the kid as a waste of time. Peter lays face down not moving on the floor._

_Mark nudges Peter with his foot "Hey you can get up their gone." Peter rolled away from Mark. Mark stayed where he was leaning against the bunk bed. Mark could not to this day tell why he even got out of the bed that day it was something that went beyond all the bull he'd been though that had him reaching out to someone .Let the state tell it he was unapproachable un trainable to be released into any type of foster care. The kid looked up and Mark could have sworn that he was looking into the hazel eyes of his dead younger brother. Mark tried to shake the image away. When he opened his eyes the kid was still there sitting in a small pool of his own blood. The dark eyes, the light wisp of dark brown hair on his head .Mark backed away from the image. "You're not him "Mark said in a rough voice he never meant for his brother to die._

"_I am Peter Mathew Caine" Peter got to his feet his clothing was ripped his face bleeding, the side of his shirt was soaked with blood from the vicious kicks to the ribs he took from Luke. _

"_Is it that you can't fight or is that you can but you won't? Either way it flies if you don't fight back he won't stop. If you can't fight I can teach you."_

"_I don't want to hurt anyone I just want to go home it's almost time for me to leave anyway." _

"_Peter, how old are you?" _

"_12 I will leave on my birthday it is in few weeks." Peter _

"_I hate to be the bearer of bad news kid but you ain't going anywhere until one of two things happen, one you get taken in by a foster family and adopted, or two you turn eighteen. If you try to run the cops will return you and you will be punished. Trust me I know." _

"_I shall not run I will join my family I even have my father's ceremonial dagger it must be a sign. I just have to get it away from the man that calls himself the Caption" Peter went into the shower and left Mark wondering if the kid was pulling his chain or was what he thought he heard true._

"Hey Mark you look like you've seen a ghost." Peter waves his hand in front of Mark's face.

Mark comes out of his reverie grabbing Peter's hand and pushing it out of his face. "Who, what, Peter Mathew Caine, I can't believe this"

"Wow you do remember me. I had my doubts there for minute. I see you found your brother.

"Don't tell me this is your Father"

"Nah this is my friend" Peter runs his fingers through his shoulder length hair.

Kermit walks around the car and shakes Mark's hand "Kermit Griffin, not so pleased to fly through the air"

"Whatever happens to you? I mean you got adopted and it must have worked you never returned to Pine Ridge.

"I did find my Father he was traveling through the city I was in and we been fighting off old demons every since. Now I'm a Shoalin Priest. "

Mark was still stuck on the fact that the kid was a man. Mark could see the child in the adult's eyes but the adult was indeed a man. Something clicked "Hey, how'd you know about Glenn?"

"At first I thought it was a storyline but then I met Glenn and remembering you're description it just fit to close to be bull."

Mark raised an eyebrow "You watch wrestling, the most non violent person at Pine Ridge."

"Yeah, Mark I need to talk to you about a woman that has singled you out."

Mark drew in a breath and let it go slowly, looking up in to the darkening skies. "She's a nut bag and half. Why the fuck is she messing with me? She's Glenn's girl. "

"That's where you are so wrong she is after the Lord of Darkness." Kermit said with a smirk that did nothing for Mark's mood.

Mark raised an eyebrow "She does know that's a part right? A role I'm paid to portray. Shit, I hate delusional fans"

Peter was the next to speak. "She thinks you are you who you proclaim to be. From what we could get from Glen she may have a truth to her legend. That is dangerous."

"Yeah for her" Mark growled

Peter hesitates. At the look of pure evil he saw cross over of Mark's features. "Um," Peter rubs the back of his neck "Yeah about her she not a normal nut case. She also has someone working for her after you left the bar last night her friend kidnapped Sara."

"You don't say, I would have never guessed. Most women can hardly budge me this witch through me across my damn basement with a thought. Her friend just got an invite to get made famous."

"Oh how so eloquently put did you think of that your self?"

"Kermit knock it off." Peter says with a glare the last thing he wanted was for Kermit to get hurt.

"Yeah, frog, knock it off before I knock ya out."

Just as Kermit and Mark were about to brawl they instantly appeared back inside of Caine house in front of a very displeased looking Kwai Chang Caine. "ENOUGH we must work together to defeat this Evil."

Mark was used to traveling at supernatural speeds through magical means but Caine's little trick made him dizzy. He took a step and fell over. Mark gets to his feet glaring at Kermit who was laughing his ass off. "Keep laughing frog and I'll…"

Before Mark could utter another word Kwai froze him and Kermit in time.

Peter appears and walks in front of Mark looks back at his father. "Gee so that's how you get him to shut up."

"Simple, but not permanent" Kwai unfreezes Kermit.

Kermit stars at Mark. "I really am starting to dislike him. How did you guys get along when you were kids Pete?"

Mark broke the Shoalin magic and answered shocking all in the room. Mark turns to Kwai "Number one old man I don't know what ya problem is and I don't care. I wouldn't do that again if I were you." Mark turns on Kermit "To answer your question. Peter just knew what was on the line. As far as you not liking me I could care less than a shit. Peter where is this Looney broad of yours?"

"Surprisingly She has not surfaced since last night. The real problem now is finding Glenn he ran out of here through the wall" Peter flinched at the intensity on Mark's face. He had only seen that look on Mark's face a few times when they were younger and that was all it took that look saved his life. Peter kind of mentally drifts off.

_He was 12 again at the orphanage._

"_Is it that you can't fight or is that you can but you won't? Either way it flies if you don't fight back he won't stop. If you can't fight I can teach you."_

_Peter did not want to fight anymore he had seen what fighting had done to the temple. Fighting had cost him his father and the other priest Ping Hai his mother had already been dead. "I don't want to hurt anyone I just want to go home it's almost time for me to leave anyway." _

"_Peter, how old are you?" _

"_12 I will leave on my birthday it is in few weeks." Peter said cursing himself for not saying the sentence properly the American or fully American kids always found his slip ups amusing._

"_I hate to be the bearer of bad news kid but you ain't going anywhere until one of two things happens, one you get taken in by a foster family and adopted, or two you turn eighteen. If you try to run the cops will return you and you will be punished. Trust me I know." _

_Peter's face paled his plan he was leaving and he was going to be with his father "I shall not run I will join my family I even have my father's ceremonial dagger it must be a sign. I just have to get it away from the man that calls himself the Caption" Peter went into the shower and left he washed the new blood from his body. This was just a shell his sprit would be the only important thing. He would wander in the afterlife chatting to his father. _

_That night he had drawn out his plan on paper and placed it in his pillow case for safe keeping. He would attack one person before all this was to end on this plain of existence. He would get the dagger from the Captain and set his sprit free on his birthday. Then it would not matter what anyone did to his body his sprit would be free. A tear trailed down Peter's face._

_As he finished his shower a knock was heard on the door. "Oh no they are returning." He stepped out of the bathroom ready for anything except the concerned stare he received from Mark. He had never spoke to Mark just a few words here or there but nothing really like a real conversation. _

_Peter got scared when he saw that Mark was holding his pillowcase in one hand and his note or his plan in the other hand. _

_He went to retrieve it he did not want the Captain to know of his plan as he neared Mark. Peter could sense Mark stiffen as he approached. "Please Just give it to me It dose not belong to you." _

_"Are you fucking seriously thinking of killing yourself? Kid, I don't think that's gonna get you closer to you pop. Plus have you ever felt some one stab you? It don't feel all calming like you describe here in this bullshit you call a plan."_

_"But I have no home to return to my temple has been destroyed and how do you know how to read Chinese?"_

_Mark rolled his eyes up in the back of his head and spoke in Chinese "I'm not stupid it ain't that hard to read. You fucking in here about to kill yourself cause your house burned down. Anger entered Marks eyes as he focused on Peter "Try living with the fact that every adult in here thinks you murdered your fucking parents and your little brother. You are not going through with this Glenn I mean Peter. Don't dishonor yourself and your family name by killing yourself. If you try this shit you won't die but I will personally beat ya senseless."_

_Peter began to shake, his plan was falling apart he had not thought that killing himself would dishonor his family name he was the last of the line of Caine. He also feared the look Mark was giving him would this boy really bring him hard if he attempted. _

"Peter Earth to Peter" Kermit said slapping Peter's face Peter quickly grabbed Kermit's arm and pinned him to the floor. Coming back to himself he helped Kermit back to his feet. "Sorry Kermit."

"Peter you said Glenn went through the wall how did he do that?" Mark wanted to make sure what he thought happened really happened.

He sort of turned into a seven foot fire ball and walked right though it. Well he ran through it left a ring of fire and everything. I thought it best we find you maybe you could calm him down."

Mark rubbed a hand over his face. "Ya pissed him off didn't ya?"

"That would be putting it... Lightly." Kwai says with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened?"

Kermit faced Mark once more. "OK truce I Have a wife to go home to. Your brother is a danger to you. We spoke of your powers and he overreacted."

Mark motions to Kwai Chang Caine asking if he could sit down Caine shrugs. Mark sits down and stares ahead. Y' all asked him about me and the powers. We had a few close calls with some media a few years ago that's why I think he blew up, I'm just glad he didn't hurt y'all. Media really got to him that is why I stopped tapping into the power of darkness. Now if the media comes around all they see is the smoke and mirrors done with the computers and a few pyros" Mark said with a small grin that did not quite reach his eyes.

I will try to get back to this story more often school is about to start. For those that have sent messages and reviews thank you so much.

I shall now address anyone who wishes to read and review, please do so.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it has taken me so long to get back to this story. Please feel free to read and review.

Part 10

Across town in a dimly lit bowling ally Phoenix and Sara clung to each other kissing in the back near the pool table. Phoenix kind of felt bad even though he had showed this woman the film from their own house of her husband fucking his queen's brains out he still had to dose her with the damn love potion to make her love him. He had sensed the magic of the Lord of Fire close real close.

Glen had stopped flaming cars as he walked down the street. His fury was sometimes uncontrollable at times. Finally he the outer ring of fire that surrounded him faded when he saw a bowling ally. "Just what need something to knock down." Glen mumbled Mark had always told him if wrestling did not work for him he could be a pro at bowling. When they were kids their father used to take them to the bowling allies all the time. Glen was so good at it he could bowl a perfect game if he was pissed enough.

Glen walks in to the bowling area after purchasing his game and the ungodly ugly orange and purple bowling shoes. As he was selecting a ball something caught his eye. Not really paying attention he grabbed the first ball on the rack it would do. He moved down to the floor setup his game and flung the first ball. As it left his hand power and speed personified with a whoosh and a crack soon after that first ball left his hand the strikes started. Glen could hardly wait for the offending ball to come back to him. For every ball thrown down the wooded runway Glen mouthed the event that really pissed him off.

As the ball came back up for what would be his final strike to win this game something caught his eye. Standing with his ball in hand Glen set up for his shot the people over by the pool table looked real familiar. Glen swings the ball behind him posed to strike the pins down the lane. The people came in to full view when the lights came up. Cosmic bowling was ending and Adult bowling was beginning. Glen swung the ball not caring where it landed as he marched over to the weirdo and Sara kissing out in public if the media caught this it would be bad . His tunnel vision was soon doused when he heard a loud crack that was not pins falling he looked down his lane and blanched he'd thrown the ball so damn hard it had imbedded itself in the wall above the pins. "Shit that's going to cost me a damn week's pay."

Knowing he could not just walk up and snatch her Glen thought Mark should know what his lovely wife was doing. He flipped his cell phone open and hit video he took a good 30 seconds filming the slut and her weird little friend. As Glen placed his phone back in his pocket the door open and mark filled the space. Oh brother do I have to talk to you Glen said to himself as he walked towards Mark and the fan that introduced himself as Peter.


	11. Chapter 11

I want to thanks the people that have sent me reviews.

**I also want to warn you all there is some naughty words in this chapter and some violence.**

Chapter 11

Peter and Mark walk into the bowling ally. Mark knew Glen loved bowling. He had teased Glen many times saying though their child hood and when they were reunited. "Boy you just like knocking shit over when ya mad; well at least it is legal." Mark scans the lanes he sees Glen and wanders over to him with Peter right behind him. Kermit Had stayed with Kwai Chang Caine in Caine house Mark had promised Kermit that if he said another word he would shove him into a beer can. Peter smiled at the look Kermit had given Mark. Peter knew Kermit was not afraid of Mark but something about Mark's tone of voice told all in the room though it sound ridiculous Mark might just try making canned frog as he called it.

Mark met Glen in the middle where you put your shoes on before going onto the lane. "You mind telling me why you put a hole in the wall." Mark said quietly.

Glen jumped on the defensive. "Hey, who says it was me?".

"The hole in the wall, Glen now…" Mark became angry with his younger brother Glen was staring past him and not paying attention. Mark knew Glenn could not be that interested in whatever Peter was doing. Mark turns around to tell Peter to stop distracting Glenn. "Hey Pete…What FUCK ARE YA DOING" Mark roared across the 20 something lanes glaring at Sara kissing the guy from last night. They did not stop the little slim ball nearly had her onto of the pool table. Mark was not taking this shit in stride. Peter went to grab Mark's arm before Mark knew it he flung Peter backwards. "NO that little CUM catcher is gonna hear from me." Mark marched right over into the pool room and grabbed Phoenix, spun him around, and belted him in the face knocking to him the floor blood poured from his nose.

Dennis Phoenix tried his best to disappear before Mark reached him but something held him in place. He'd wanted that big Neanderthal to see what he was missing the whole plan was flawless until he got punched in the nose. Mark reared back again reaching down to grab him up off the floor. This time Dennis fought back using his martial arts skill and kicked Mark in the side of the head. Mark fell backward against the wall. Peter ran at break neck speed and round housed Dennis knocking him to the floor. Peter reached for his weapon but the gun had not graced his hip since he had left the force. Thinking quickly Peter planted his foot on the back of Dennis's head and pressed down telling him to be still or he'd snap his neck.

Sara was conflicted she did not know what to do. She was being torn between anger at Mark for sleeping around on her and the need to help her new friend. Anger won as she stalked over to a very dazed Mark. "How dare you pretend to give a flaming Fuck what I do when you are sleeping around with My best friend or at least she was. I saw you Mark I saw you with my own damn eyes. You Fucked her" Sara slapped him across the face as he rose to his feet.

Mark was pissed but her words sunk in she had seen him. For the first time since he had married her he could not speak. "I…"

"You, YOU what? You're sorry what could you possibly say"

"I…Love you" Mark said this was not going like he had imaged. He was stuck at trying to explain why…. Did she just say her friend? "Your friend was this kind of test I told you never try this shit with me"

"I did not try anything, You were the one trying shit you ain't ever done with me before." Sara slapped him again.

"Now look Woman" Mark said as he grabbed her wrist "You and I need to talk"

"I saw, you there ain't nothing you could tell me" Sara tried to slap him with her free hand.

Mark had, had enough he rolls his eyes back in of his head and the whites show as he touches Sara on the side of her face she fall asleep standing up. "Sleep, Home with you now" Mark says as Sara disappears.

Even with Caine's foot on his neck Dennis should be able to vanish. Something powerful was holding him here. The display told him it was Mark that must be holding him here. Mark was really the lord of darkness his Queen was right that thought did not make him happy it scared him.

Mark turned his gaze toward the man under Peter's shoe. "Let him up" Mark said in a deadly tone.

"Mark he'll get away" Peter said refusing to remove his foot.

Dennis took this as his cue to get away Peter was not paying attention to him. Dennis quickly flipped Peter off of him. As he stood he came face to face with Glenn. 'Would you care to stares into the eyes of the Phoenix" Dennis says with a smirk Glen glared down at the kid. Feel the fires that burn burn burn. GLen was right the kid's eyes did turn to the image of fire.

Glenn had to fight the heat with his own powers. it was It was extremely painful to feel your insides roasting. The kid was powerful but he was not the Lord Of Fire. Glem saw the flame the kid was casting it hurt like hell.

"I am the fucking Lord Of Fire" Glen roared "kid Turn it off before I off you this ain't gonna kill me it hurts but I'll live if you don't stop now you won't.

Dennis was amazed Glen seemed so normal for a wrestler. He was only a half brother to Callaway where the hell did he get powers?

Xia had, had enough of this game her Lord of Darkness was going to be hers tonight. She appeared holding Sara up by the neck without touching her. MY LORD it is you. Now come be with me.. Or I will kill this girl." Xia's natural tone was nothing like her sweet city tone that everyone was used to. Her voice was demonic in tone and pitch. .

Sara gasped for breath and writhed in midair. "You … C….can't …do this…people… will see" she fought to say.

"Then we shall hide" Xia waved her hands and dropped Sara on the floor before anyone could make a move Xia swung her hands in the air the room was cloaked in darkness as blue lighted smoke rose from the floor.They were now all in her basement. She was proud of herself she had learned to transport large groups to her home.this time she left young Peter out of her this time. it was just her Sara, Glenn and Dennis, ANd last be fore least Her Lord of Darkness.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

AN: who will win the fire fight?


	12. Chapter 12

"Release her girl" Mark growled at Xia whom had taken up her previous position holding Sara in the air.

'My Lord you must understand we should be together. We could rule this miserable cesspool of a world. I could give you powers you would never have to work again in life."

Mark had only a moment Sara was in dyer need of air. Mark looked over at Glen deciding Glen could take care of himself Mark focused his powers and makes Sara disappear he sends her to where she will be the safest. He sends her to Peter's home.

Xia had enough of this game. She stared at her Lord and angrily swung her power at him in the form of an invisible force. This pushes Mark backwards. He had not used this power in awhile. It was soon like riding a bike Mark sent a lighting bolt her way. Xia dodges it effortlessly "My Lord you can do better than that. I hope."

Mark saw she was egging him on. His powers were radiating off him in purples waves of energy. "Stand down Child". He said in his most threatening tone. It happened in seconds Mark knew she was going to makes this difficult. She was summoning her Father's sprit. To aid her in taking over his mind he felt the tug on his psyche. This merely pissed off a side of him that many knew not to try. The true Sprit of the Lord of Darkness took over Mark's human form in a flash. Mark's clothes turned instantly into a dark black robe he looked like a seven foot King cobra. The Lord Darkness held out both arms his tattoos moving around on his forearms the energy building and spinning in images in a larger white light before him. He spoke and the room shook with the power of sound. "You will bow down before the Lord of Darkness"

Xia felt his power bending her at the waist as if to bow to him. "NEVER" she screamed as she fought the power. She could see the strain she was causing him she was more powerful than he had expected. She tried one last spell on him. She tried to lift him with her mind she had done it to Mark this Man was still just that a man. She finds it most difficult to levitate him it was like he was rooted to the floor. This gave her another idea. She was born of the claw a fighting style she had learned from her father. Xia rises to her full height and stalks towards him it is like walking through a wind tunnel. She nears him and stances for a fight of physical means. "If I can not have you, you shall not exist" She snarled.

The Lord of Darkness raised an eyebrow a smirk lit his face. "You shall know that this will be the last you will fight on this realm." He raises his arms the smirk leaves his face as Xia takes a swipe at him with her hands formed like claws he grabs her by the throat. They stare into each others eyes. "You looked into the eyes of the dragon and you got burned. You will now rest in peace." The lord of darkness hissed crushing her throat and watching as her all to mortal face turned colors and her tongue lolled out of her mouth in a final breath.

Across the room while Mark and Xia are fighting Glen stood from the travel making him dizzy. He shook it off. Phoenix stood and throws a fire ball at Glen. "You shall die by my hands Lord of Fire. I shall take your power" Dennis says as he stands over Glenn the fire ball had knocked him down. Dennis prepared for a death shot and summons another much larger fire ball this time.

"YOU FORGOT ONE THING I AM THE LORD OF FIRE" Glenn sent a stream of fire into Dennis so fast the fire ball that had been prepared to kill him split in half and fell to the marble floor. "I AM KANE AND YOU ARE DEAD" Glenn screamed his anger taking over as it usually did his fiery outer skin engulfed in the red heat of his own internal fire as he continued to walk towards a very scared Phoenix. "You call yourself the Phoenix or a legend of Feng-Huan as Monk from the Chinese faith that used fire as a last resort. You are nothing but a coward. I don't Like cowards. Kane Hit him on in the chest and set him on fire. Now you shall Burn Burn Burn. Kane screeched as he sent wave after wave after wave of fire into Phoenix. Until the Young Man 's sprit slipped out of his body and into the air beside him it was then attacked by all the sprits that the Phoenix. had tortured and killed before and after Tan had given him his powers back. Finally his body being not used to the fire being turn on him started to turn into ash and blow away.

TO BE CONTINUEd


	13. Chapter 13

The powers that be ch 12

Chapter 12

The Lord of Darkness and the Lord of Fire's powers were now at an all time low. They were totally spent. The two entities relinquished their hold on their host's minds and bodies. This left a duel of very tired brothers lying on the floor of Xia's basement. Mark moved first he looks over at Glenn then hears cracking along the foundation. Mark closes his eyes and can only summon enough power of his own to teleport him and Glenn out before the great house crashes down upon them. Mark slowly raises his hand and grabs onto Glenn's hand and whispers "home". A bright light can be seen as the two disappeared into a deep dark purple mist. Moments later as if it was waiting for their departure the house collapses in on itself with a massive crash.

Mark and Glenn now lay on the floor for Mark's living room. Mark could feel Glenn fear returning. Mark had never made Glenn in such a way. Mark leans up on his elbow and tells Glenn "It's over Glenn, now get some sleep." With that said mark slunk back down and quickly joined his brother in a hard dreamless slumber.

Next door at Caine house Kwai Chang Caine lights candles as Sara lays on his pallid on the floor unconscious she'd been like this since she appeared in Caine's garden 30 minutes ago. Peter paced back in forth in front of Kermit. "Pete stop that I know it's your house but your going to walk a hole straight through the floor and besides this pacing is not going to bring back your friend."

Peter was scared and furious at the same time. He whips around and yells at Kermit. "Yeah well you got any bright ideas any plans of action that's all you mercenaries are good for right."

"Peter yelling at me isn't going to bring him back either." Kermit says in a soft tone as he turns back to his computer typing.

Kermit was just so calm about his Peter took Kermit's demeanor as if he did not care about the situation. "You could give two shits about him and I'm not asking you too. I'm going to find them on my own." Peter runs out the door slamming it behind him.

"Peter, come back here" Kermit says as he chases a very angry Peter down the driveway. Kermit rushes Peter before he gets to his car and they both topple to the ground Kermit holds Peter down pinning him. "Right now kid there is nothing you can do. You should know better than anyone what that woman is capable of." Kermit could see this was taking its toll on Peter, his way too expressive hazel eyes had unshed tears in them.

Peter gave a curt nod of his head singling that he was done running. Sighing Peter gets to his feet leaning on his car. "Kermit I just can't sit here and do nothing. Mark is one of my only friends from childhood."

Back in the house Sara stares at the old man Xia had called Priest. "Are you really a priest?" Sara croaked out her throat was still raw from Xia trying to choke her to death. The images flood her mind of Mark alone with that woman. Mark had saved her life. She knew he had dabbled in witchcraft but she would never have guessed he could make her disappear.

Kwai Chang slowly walks to her side and bends down giving her water. Sara took the small tea cup and drank its contents greedily. He looks down at the dark haired woman. "You are safe.. Here." Kwai says as he spreads his fingers and lifts hand around the room for Emphasis.

. Sara was now confused this man did not seem to be the evil tyrant that Xia had painted him to be. He was calm and he did not hurt her. Mark sent her here for safety. Another thought rushed in to her head, had Mark sent her here to get rid of her? Sara tries to sit up but flops back down weak under her own weight. She was weak as a kitten. "What did she do to me" Sara thought out loud.

Kwai looks at the young woman. "Xia is very powerful. You shall live but your husband is in grave danger. She wants what is impossible for him to give her. She wants his powers. Can you tell me where you came from?" Kwai saw the woman try again to rise up off the pallid. He noticed the strain she was under. Her husband's power was too great for her. He laid his hand on her quickly rising chest suddenly a purple light was dispelled from her mouth. Kwai replaced the dark light was with the white light of his Shoalin master powers. "Give …her…. a try …now" Kwai says trying to sound like Peter which was more liken to her western up bringing.

Sara tries to rise and is now successful. "How'd ya pull that one off?"

Kwai shrugs "Your husband's protection spell was to great for you to tolerate so I removed it."

"He wanted to protect me from her. Where is he now?" Sara asked getting to her feet.

Kwai shrugs again "I do not know." A sudden shudder racked through the Priest's body. His eyes turned red and then back to the softest hazel Sara had ever seen. He fist clenched and he dropped his head breathing in deep. "The evil of Tan's seed has been destroyed."

"Where are Mark and Glenn?" Sara taking a step back from the strange man.

"They are fatigued but they will live. Your husband and your brother….in…law have used powers of great magnitude in this ordeal some of which that do not belong to them. They are at your home now."

Sara walks toward the door of the bedroom she had to talk to Mark she had to put this weirdness behind her. Sara now welcomed the life she had complained about since leaving the WWE scripted was surely better than this kind of reality. Kermit was the first to intercept her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home" Sara said as she tries to walk around Kermit.

Peter comes up behind Kermit and taps him on the shoulder. "The danger is over Kermit somehow Mark and Glenn has killed Xia and Dennis."

"You're not gonna try to arrest them are you?" Sara asked Kermit fear lacing voice.

Kermit smiles under his trademark green sunglasses. "Though the Idea never crossed my mind's eye it would serve him right for the crap he's put us though. He'd never throw me over my car again. I guess I'll keep this under my sunglasses but only because he has a cute wife. Go home Sara Callaway"

"Thank you, Thank you all I know you all have something to do with all this and how it turned out especially the old Kane fan in there." Sara points to Kwai who is just walking out of his sleeping quarters.

The room suddenly exploded in laughter as all three men broke out laughing loud and hard. Kwai was the first to stop laughing. You do not understand. I am Kwai Chang Caine.

Peter piped in "Yeah he's my father his name is Caine spelled C..A..I..N..E or at least that's how he introduces himself."

Sara laughed as well after realizing her plunder. She turned to the priest now that her mind was clear she had to take this chance to apologize to him for her earlier behavior. Sara approached the old man slowly "about earlier when you came over to help and when I tried to apologize earlier over in your garden I am truly sorry for my behavior and what I said to you I just don't know what came over me."

Kwai reached out his hand and stroked a stray piece of deep brown hair out of her face. Sara stood ram rod still under his touch looking at the ground. "You as was you husband were being manipulated by the dragon's daughter Xia. Though there is nothing to forgive, you are forgiven." Kwai lowers his hand Sara looks up at him and it is like seeing him for he first time. She hugs him and dashes out of the house. Peter follows her.

Kermit walks over to his makeshift office and starts packing up his lap top and other technology he had brought with him. "Well brother it seems that we have another evil under wraps" Kermit says with a smile. "Kwai I know this won't mean anything to you but thanks for not pushing me away when you found out I was part of this spider web Peter calls the line of Caine. If ever you need me Pete knows where to find me."

"Kermit it is not because of my father's blood that I accept you it is because of the love you show my son. Be well on your journey home my bother."

Over at Callaway house Sara slowly walks to the door she had been power walking all the way up until she reached the front steps of her and Mark's home. The images of Mark and Xia floods through her head this rose not anger but insecurity she had never felt before. Peter walked up behind her he could sense her inner turmoil. "You want me to knock."

"NO you can go back to your normal life." Sara saw the hurt look Peter had on his face. Just then she saw the little boy that Mark had a picture of in his older photo album.

"NO offence but my life is all but normal ma'am." Peter feels he is intruding so he starts casually walking backwards. "Um, tell Mark it was well you know I gotta go." Peter turns around shoulders slumped head down and walks away toward his house before he gets to his driveway a voice asks "hey boy where ya going."

Mark had awakened minutes before Sara had reached the steps. Mark checks on Glenn as long as he did not try to use his supernatural powers of fire for awhile he was fine. Mark was tired but ok. It kind of scared him that he did not feel remorse for taking that woman's life. Sara wasn't coming in she just stood at the door poised to knock. He saw Peter and heard their exchange. When he saw Peter leaving he knew he had to say something to the boy.

Peter stood at the front fence at the sound of Mark's booming voice he turned around and bounded back towards the steps taking almost all of them up onto the porch.

Sara saw that Mark was staring at her he had not said anything. "Move" she mumbled walking towards the inside. He just stood there, suddenly Mark grabbed his wife up off her feet and kissed her the kiss was hard at first as if he was marking her for the world to see Sara returned it with the same heated passion.

Peter looked away and whistled low in his throat. "You too are gonna start a fire."

Mark and Sara both laughed at him. Sara's smiled faded as she turned toward Mark again. "I felt so alone without you here and I am so sorry if I embarrassed you in public."

Mark started shaking his head no he looked into her eyes. "Babe. When I woke up and found her in our bed I thought I was gonna wretch I thought she was some fan that had got in here. I was about the fire the security staff. When I found out what we did I wanted to killer her and her little friend. All this shit happened because long ago I had to discover what the magical side of my family had to do with my future. Without you I'm half a person. The worst is over now and we can be together again as we should be. I want ya to come back on the road with me for awhile. I know how you said ya felt about going all over but I just want ya near me.

"Mark after all this weird crap, I'll be glad to go back on the road sleeping in hotel beds with my all too famous husband. There is no other place I'd rather be.

Two weeks later Peter and Mark caught up on old time while Mark Sara and Glenn raced for the airport. Peter was going to the next show he had always wanted to go to a live show he hadn't been to one since he was at his first foster home when he was a child. As they boarded the plane Peter remembered something and nearly flipped out. He remembers his greatest fear of all, Heights. It took Glenn and Mark to hold him down in first class as the plane left the ground.

When they reached the next town upon the doors opening Peter dashes out of the plane and lost his lunch the pilot had over shot the runway. This did nothing for Peter's fear.

Kermit was standing near baggage claim when the four approached. "You would think with all the powers that be running between all of you that someone would cast a spell to remove his fear of heights."

The End


End file.
